Broken Image
by waterfalcon6
Summary: This is my spin on Sailor Moon. Darrien kisses Rei. Sailor Moon gets called by a new enemy called Irene. Find out what happens to Sailor Moon and if she will ever get free.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Image This is not my first fan fiction. Please read and review. Any suggestions are welcome. Thank you 

Chapter one: The Kiss

Serena was walking down the sidewalk from school when she remembered that she had to make up a test Mrs. Huruna. She turned around quickly and started rushing back to the school. She got back to the school just as her teacher was locking her door to leave.

"Mrs. Huruna wait I need to make up a test!"

"You remembered?"

"Yes, so can I take my test?"

"Yes," Mrs. Huruna unlocked and opened the door, "come in and take a seat."

Serena went to her desk and sat down. She reached into her bag to grab something to write with when she was handed the test.

_Oh, no! Not history, my worst subject._

"Begin when you are ready."

"Number one," she whispered to herself. "Umm, B"

After about an hour she had completed all but one question.

"I hope this is right, D. I'm done!"

"Okay let me grade it. Wrong, wrong, right, wrong, right, right, right, wrong, right, wrong, right, wrong, wrong, wrong, right, right, wrong, right, wrong and right. You got a 50."

"Thank you for letting me take the test."

"Your welcome, run along now."

Serena walked out of the door feeling a little better about herself. She pulled out her phone and called her mom.

"Hello, mom."

"Hello, dear."

"I'm going to the mall, okay."

"Be careful and do not be out all night."

"Of course mom."

Serena hung up and started walking to the mall. When she got there she went to her favorite clothes store. She walked in only to receive a message on her transmitter from Sailor Mercury.

"Serena there is some trouble at the park. There is a woman there who can control plant. She is terrorizing the people in the park."

"On my way."

She ran out of the mall as fast as she could.

"Moon prism power," she said as soon as she was outside to transform into Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon ran to the park as fast as she could. She saw no sign of trouble on the outskirts of the park. She started to run towards the middle of the park when she saw Darrien kissing Rei. Rei was wearing a red dress and Darrien a tux when she saw them. She felt her heart break.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the original characters!!

**What will happen next? Did see really them kissing or was it a dream? Find out next time in Chapter Two: Reality????**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last chapter**

Sailor Moon saw Darrien kissing Rei in the park. Her heart broke as she saw them.

Chapter Two: Reality???? 

Nooooooo! This can't be happening she thought as her mind raced trying to make sense of what was happening. Why would he do this to me?

"You Bastard!" she yelled as she lunged toward them. She jumped between them and pushed Rei to the ground. Sailor Moon struck Darrien on the face. "Darrien, how could you kiss her, you bastard?" she pleaded for an answer.

She went to strike him again when Darrien grabbed her arm.

"What did you do that for?" she asked confused.

"Because, I am not Darrien!" he said.

"What??? Really??"

"Yes, Really. My name is Sky."

"Then who is that?" she pointed at the girl on the ground.

"That is Siya."

"Oh, sorry," she apologized. Then what is going on? Why am I here?

"Okay we are leaving," he said and gathered up the girl and walked quickly away.

"Why was I called here? What happened to the trouble that I heard about?" she questioned herself. She started walking to the backside of the bench. A second later she was flying in the air. Sailor Moon screamed as she realized that she was caught in a net with no way out.

"I have you now," a mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"You're in no position to ask questions, Sailor moon."

"Tell me who you are!" she shouted.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, you can't escape. Your powers are mine now," the voice said.

"You can't have them. I will escape," she said.

"How? You have no way to escape."

Sailor Moon reached for her tiara and realized it was not there. So she reached for her transmitter. "I need help, I have been captured in the park."

"Heh… no one is coming."

"What? What do you mean?"

"They are fighting a battle, so I took the liberty of taking their transmitters."

"No, no, no, no. I will find a way to stop you who ever you are." She struggled against the net hoping to free herself.

"Heh, heh. I will tell you my name."

"Why would you do that?"

"So you know who is going to kill you."

"You will not kill me!!"

"My name is Irene."

Who is Irene? Will Sailor Moon ever get free? What happened to her friends? How did Irene lure her to the park? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter Three: Irene


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter **

Sailor Moon was captured by a women name Irene and found out that her friends are not coming.

Chapter Three: Irene

"My name is Irene."

"Wh…why do you want to kill me?"

"You powers of course," Irene said evilly.

"Heh…you won't get them that way," laughed Sailor Moon.

"I won't have to, you going to give them to me," Irene said then waved her hand. An image of her parents came up in front of her.

Her parents were in the living room when a burglar came into their house and shot her father. The burglar then hit her mom over the head with the butt of the gun and raped her viciously while pulling at her pearl necklace. The second shot went right through her mother's heart. Sailor Moon started to cry.

"No…no, no this can't be real!" cried Sailor moon.

The image faded and changed to water. The water surrounded her and engulfed her. Her lung's started to burn as she held her breath. She opened her mouth to gasp for air before she drowned, but the image changed to Lita's house.

Lita and her other friends were sitting on the porch talking.

"I knew we could not trust her," said Ami.

"You were right too," said Lita.

"What should we do about Serena?" asked Rei.

"Lets destroy her, she is no good to us," said Darrien.

"All in favor say I," said Ami.

"I," they said.

Her crying got worse as the image faded back to the park. Irene was staring at her laughing.

"Have you had enough yet?" she laughed

"What kind of person are you?" she sobbed.

"I am a power collector and a I can cast mirages or hallucinations at my targets to go star-raving mad. And then the give me their powers."

"Why did you get me here and capture me?"

"That was the boring part. I faked my voice then cast a mirage over the park."

The anger started to build up inside her. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS LIKE THAT!"

"I killed you friends you know and I think I will keep the masked man alive for my own personal reasons."

Sailor Moon started to glow a dark shade of red. "You did no kill them and YOU CAN'T HAVE DARRIEN"

Irene turned her back on Sailor Moon. "So that's his name huh. Good I will need that later while I make love to him"

"YOU BITCH!" Sailor Moon released her anger and a blast of energy that destroyed the net. "NOW YOU DIE!"

"Interesting," she said as she dodged Sailor Moons attacks.

What kind of energy did Sailor Moon use to get free? Can she do it again? Or will she be defeated in battle by Irene?

**Find out in the next Chapter. Chapter Four: The Dance**


	4. Chapter 4

**In the last chapter**

Sailor Moon escaped from Irene's trap using a blast of energy that peeked Irene's interest.

Chapter Four: The Dance

Sailor Moon was anger an Irene for killing her friends and for wanting to keep Darrien for herself. She attacked in rage. Every time she missed she grew angrier.

"What's the matter, can't hit me?" Irene taunted.

Sailor Moon attacked faster trying to hit Irene but she couldn't. She let of another blast of energy that hit Irene. She then dived after her and got on top of her. She went to hit her when she heard a voice in her head.

"Don't hit her, join her," the voice said.

Irene punched Sailor Moon in the face, as she was distracted. Sailor Moon got up and went after Irene again, attacking as hard and as fast as she could.

"Let the anger take you into power," said the voice as Sailor Moon fought on.

Irene was untouchable. She moved faster than a gymnast. Irene did cartwheels around Sailor Moon while she was being attacked.

"Join the side of evil."

Sailor Moon stopped attacking as she tried to figure out what she should do.

"Become her minion, let your anger guide you."

Sailor Moon turned to Irene. She looked confused as she got on one knee and bowed to Irene.

"I am you servant, Mistress."

"Good now rise Dark Eclipse. We have unfinished business to tend to."

"Yes, Mistress."

Why has Sailor Moon turned evil? Why was she called Dark Eclipse? Will She break free? What is Irene unfinished business?

Find out in the Final Chapter: Good vs. Evil: The struggle within.

Sorry this chapter was so short the final chapter will be my longest chapter for this fan fiction. Again, Sorry for posting late. The final chapter will be up by July 7th.


End file.
